Accidentally In Love
by burnthrough
Summary: Eli pretends to be Clare's boyfriend in order to keep away unwanted attention, but what happens when a rumor starts to go around that they're dating? Will their true feelings come out? Or will they take another step back? C/E
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Here's the new story :) I hope you like it!

* * *

Eli frowns as he watches the boy's desperate attempts of flirting. Clare laughs uncomfortably before glancing at him, begging him to save her. He nods and steps up, pushing Clare behind him.

"Stay away from my girlfriend," He growls, staring Tucker down. Tucker whimpers in fear and nods, not even trying to sneak a glance at the beautiful redhead. He takes off, running into the nearest classroom. Satisfied, Eli turns to Clare. "You owe me," He says simply before he disappears into the crowded halls of Degrassi Community School.

* * *

"Clare, why didn't you tell me?"

Alli stands in front of her best friend, hands on her hips, an annoyed look on her face. "Tell you what?" The latter asks, raising any eyebrow in confusion. "You're dating Eli!"

Clare does a spit take, her water soaking her latest English assignment.

"I'm what?" She exclaims, jumping up. As if on cue, Eli walks up, his eyebrows shooting up. "Tucker decided to gossip." Clare frowns and turns toward the science geeks, where Tucker sits, and growls. Eli reaches over and pats her shoulder.

"Calm down, Ginger," He says soothingly, his trademark smirk starting to form on his face. She sighs and shoots him a glare, sitting back down. "Well, now everybody thinks I'm dating my English partner," She states flatly.

"Something wrong about dating me?" Eli asks, faking a hurt expression. "No, Eli. You're perfect. Charming, sensitive, caring, and oh, you're so handsome." Clare says sarcastically, taking a sip of water from her bottle.

Alli stares at the two, amused. She giggles quietly as Drew and Adam sit next to them, their eyes wandering to the two arguing. "Why are you giggling?" Eli questions, annoyed. "You too would make such a cute couple!" Alli grins, forming her hands into a heart.

Clare shakes her head, "Never." _Because somebody like Eli would never like me_. Eli frowns, hurt, before he turns to Alli. "How exactly would we make such a 'cute' couple?" He speaks, curiously. She beams at him and says, "Well, you're all, 'I don't give a damn,' and Clare's all shy and sweet. It's like you guys complete each other!"

Adam laughs and looks at the 'couple', a grin on his face. "She's right." He says, taking a bite of his burger. "You guys are adorable." Eli and Clare glance at each other, uncertain. They stare for awhile before turning back to the three others.

"Nah."


	2. Chapter 2

Clare and Eli walk down the hallway, trying their best to ignore the stares they were receiving. "Eli, man! Score!" A sophomore shouts, reaching up to high-five him. Eli rolled his eyes, but reached down, poking the boy's hand. Clare scoffed and crossed her arms, walking ahead of him.

He caught up quickly, his long legs only taking about 4 steps to reach her. "Oh, c'mon! You can't honestly say you hate the idea of us dating!" He jokes, relying on humor. She stared at him. "I'm not even sure you're capable of being romantic." She says, eyes narrowing.

"Why? Because I'm not a sparkly vampire with an awesome silver Volvo?" Eli jeers, rolling his eyes. Clare gives him an annoyed look. "You know, if you weren't driving me home today I would hit you," She speaks. He laughs in response and grasps her hand in his. A few students gasp at this and point at the couple, squealing.

Clare and Eli roll their eyes in unison; they always held hands when they walked to English together. Nothing's changed. "These people are really pissing me off," Eli hears Clare mumble, just as a girl passes by, her eyes staring daggers at Clare.

"If it makes you feel better, I'd totally go for you instead of her," He smiles, pushing her into the classroom. "Yeah. That makes me feel so much better." Clare says sarcastically. "Oh, I'm sure it does." He winks at her before taking his usual seat, in front of her.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad you finally found someone else," Jenna smiles falsely, patting Clare's shoulder. "I'm glad that you haven't realized KC moved on, once more. It would pain me to see you heartbroken. Oh, don't turn around." Clare warned, pointing at something going on behind Jenna.

She turned, ignoring Clare's warning, and gasped. KC leaned against his locker, his arms wrapped around Bianca's waist. Jenna frowned and furiously shouted, "I can't believe you!" Clare laughed uncontrollably as she stormed off, her stupid one-earring dangling as she walked.

"Karma's a bitch, bitch," Clare whispered to herself as she watched KC turn bright red and push Bianca away. "Miss. Edwards! Such language is unacceptable!" Clare rolled her eyes and turned, a hand on her hip.

"Mr. Goldsworthy, if you sneak up on me one more time I swear I will…" She trailed off as Eli ran a hand through her auburn locks. "You'll do _what_ exactly, Little Red?" He smirked, dropping his hand. Clare shook her head and frowned. "Nevermind,"

"Alright. Now come on, get your stuff. School's out in about five minutes and we have to meet with Addie." She rolled her eyes and shoved her notebook, binder, and cell phone into her tote bag. "You know Addie isn't his name, right?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. But it's fun giving people nicknames. Like you, Clare-bear." Eli replies, a smug expression on his face. "Shut up," Clare shrieked, a giggle threatening to escape her throat. He put his hands up innocently, "Sheesh, calm down, lady."

They walked out into the courtyard and found Adam already sitting there, his knees pulled up to his chest, a tired expression on his face. "Ah, there you are, Addie," Eli smirked, sitting down next to him.

"You're seriously still calling me that?" Adam questioned, raising an eyebrow. His smirk widened in response, and with a groan, Adam turned to Clare. "I can't believe people actually think you're dating this guy,"

Clare shrugged, dropping her bag onto the ground as she bent down next to Eli. "People think what they wanna think. Even if it isn't true,"

"You wish it was," Eli grinned, his eyes smiling down at her. "You suck." Clare stated, annoyed. "I rock," He corrected. Adam rolled his eyes, "Oh, don't worry. I'll just sit here and watch you guys flirt."

"We are not flirting!" Clare snapped, turning to Adam. "Sure you aren't." He snickered.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah, I've had a lot of work lately. So… This isn't as good as I wanted it to be. **

* * *

"We are not together!"

Eli laughs and watches, amused, as Clare yells at the group of freshmans. When she turns back around, her face red, he chuckles and says, "Too young for me." Clare rolls her eyes and sighs, hiking the overlarge tote bag up her shoulder.

"So, you gonna drive me home or not?" She asks, glancing at Morty. He shrugs, stuffing his pale hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Do you want to go home? And ditch this pretty little face?" He points to himself, a smirk displayed.

"You are so full of it," She scoffs, taking a step toward the hearse. Eli steps back, blocking her path. "You love it." Clare crosses her arms and shakes her head. "You're such a jerk, Eli." She mumbles. But he just smiles, cocks his head, and winks.

"You want me, just admit it,"

"OK, forget it. I'm walking home," Clare turns on her heel and storms off, her flats making soft thumps on the ground as she leaves. Eli stares after her, his eyes shocked. "Oh, so you're gonna reject my kind invitation to drive you home?" He calls, raising his eyebrows.

"Kind!" Clare jeers, not turning around. Eli sighs and rushes forward, grabbing her arm. "I'm driving you home, whether you like it or not. I don't trust some of these kids. One could just randomly jump you." Clare faces him and smirks, her hand on her heart.

"Oh. Eli cares about me," She gushes, giggling. Eli rolls his eyes and shoves her towards the hearse. "Just get in," She laughs and opens the door, throwing her bag onto the ground and hopping in after it.

"Will do, Mr. Goldsworthy."

* * *

"OK, you're officially a jerk."

Clare growls, angrily pounding on the car door. Eli sat inside, an 'oh-come-on-this-shit-is-hilarious' look on his face. "Open the door, Eli!" She shouts, pissed. He had practically dragged her along. And now when they decide to go back, he locks her out of the car.

Eli laughs as he watches her fist slam against the glass. He smirks to himself and leans back in his seat, resting his right foot's ankle on his left knee. The thuds soon deteriorate, and with an amused glance Eli turns back to the window.

Clare's gone. He raises an eyebrow, knowing she's just yanking his chain like she usually is. So he waits. Five minutes later and she still has yet to appear. With a frown, he opens his door and steps out, looking around for the tiny brunette.

"Blue Eyes?" He calls, waiting for a sound. Nothing happens. He repeats his words, still waiting. When he hears a faint rustle in the bushes behind him, he turns, smirking. His hope is crushed when he realizes it's nothing but the wind.

"OK, stop screwing with me. Clare?" Eli shouts, his worry building. If something happened to her, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Sure, Clare constantly annoyed him with her many rules and her always having to do the right thing, but that was what made Clare, Clare.

"Aw, shit. Where the hell are you, Edwards?" He mumbles to himself as he starts to walk towards the neglected area of the parking lot. Not a single sign of the blue-eyed perfectionist is in sight.

Suddenly, Eli hears a slam and he whirls around, confused. His door, which he had kept open, was shut, and he could hear the familiar giggle of his English partner. "Oh, hell no." He groans, stomping his foot. Clare had fooled him. And now _he _was locked out of Morty.

He sighs and watches as Clare pulls out of the space, her turns finally perfected after all the hours of practicing on Morty in the school lot. She's going to drive off, he knows it. But she stops, even though she doesn't want to, and steps out, leaning against Morty's side.

"You coming?" She smirks. "Seriously? Eli replies, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not that mean. And besides, I think making you worry about me and my pretty blue eyes was enough payback." Clare winks before she pushes herself off of the car. Walking over to the other side and opening the passenger door, all he can think is _'Damn. I'm gonna be such a bad influence on this chick.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note****: **I feel like I'm neglecting you guys every hour I don't update x) But I'm busy every freaking day, and when I get home I'm to exhausted. _Goodbye To You _is a piece of work I'm turning into class, so it may not be updated as frequently. It's going to be a long writing piece when I'm done… Hopefully. Maybe I'll start the drama in the next few chapters :o

* * *

"So?" Adam asks, a smirk tugging at his lips when Eli walks up to him the next morning. But the dark-haired boy merely glances his way, and when Adam pokes him hard in the stomach, he jumps up in shock. "What was that for?" He asks, glaring at the boy.

"You didn't answer me! How did things go yesterday?" He whines, stomping his foot like an ignored 5-year old. Eli shrugs and smiles sheepishly, "I locked her out of Morty. So she tricked me and I ended up locked outside." Adam lets out a loud laugh and points at his best friend. "Karma, sucker!"

Eli rolls his eyes in response and opens his locker, jamming his textbooks into the empty spaces. Clare walked up, her eyes traveling to the unorganized locker. "I was right. It _is _a mess in there," She states flatly, crossing her arms. Eli scoffs and glances at her.

"Lay off the insults, please," Clare smirks at him and puts a hand on her heart. "It was an unwitting insult, I swear," Adam huffs and leans against his locker. "I'm being ignored, yet again." He grumbles, shaking his head. Clare and Eli immediately focus their attention back on him and hide their reddened faces.

"Sorry," Clare laughs. He shakes his head once more and shuts his locker. "I'll let you two share a few more moments before class starts. Try not to bite each other's heads off," He calls over his shoulder as he walks off. Eli glares at his back and sighs, sneaking a peek at Clare.

"He's crazy," The words blurt out of his mouth quickly, and Clare raises her eyebrows. "Weren't you the one who got pissed at Fitz for saying that about him?" Eli shrugs and closes his locker, "It's okay when I call him that. It's a joking matter between us." She nodded and stared down at her golden flats.

"Class escort?" Eli smiles shyly, holding out his arm. Clare giggles quietly and they walk across the hall, arm-in-arm, ignoring the giggling and gossiping going on around them.

* * *

Alli gives a squeal when Clare walks into the doorway, unlacing her arm from Eli's. "You two are totally gonna hook up!" She giggles, watching excitedly as Eli winks at the brunette. Once he disappears around the corner, Clare turns and glares at the Muslim.

"He totally heard you!" She growls, sitting down. Alli's eyes widen slightly, and she laughs, turning red. "I'm sorry! But we all know it's the truth!" "It is not." Clare says, pulling out her notebook. "Really?" Alli challenges, turning to a random girl sitting next to them.

"Blank loves Clare. Who's blank?" She asks in an annoyed tone. "Eli," The girl laughs, looking at Clare as he face reddens. "He does not!" She snaps, slapping her pencil onto the desk. Alli and the girl share knowing looks and smirk, crossing their legs and arms in unison.

"It's always the ones that are being crushed on," Alli giggles and nods. "So oblivious!"

* * *

Eli smiles as he and Clare approach the classroom. "Here we are," He says, gesturing towards the door. Clare gives him a shy grin before she removes her arm from Eli's. "See you at lunch?" She asks, her eyes shining brightly.

"Of course you will," He replies, stuffing his hands into his pockets. She nods and walks into the classroom, flashing him one last grin. Eli stands there for a moment and watches as Alli rushes up to the girl, practically screaming. "You two are totally gonna hook up!"

Clare gapes in horror and peeks back at Eli, who smirks at her and winks. As he exits the scene and starts to walk down the hallway he can't help but hope Alli's right. Because no matter how hard he tries to hide it, his feelings for the little Edwards sister will always be obvious. Just not to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Writer's block. Every writer's phobia. Since I couldn't think up any drama, I take back what I said. AFTER this chapter I'll think of something dramatic. And Adam/Bianca is adorable. You can expect a story about them soon ;P Random filler chapter because I have this strange craving for an Eclare hug (:

* * *

"So, we're gonna like, totally hook up, right?" A voice whispered softly in her ear. Clare froze as she felt the hands rub her shoulders soothingly. "Eli?" She asked, surprised. A quiet chuckle escaped the boy's lips, and Clare frowned as she felt the warm hands slide down her arms.

"Yes, Clare?" He smirked, satisfied with her reaction. "Don't ever greet me that way again," She bit her lip to suppress a moan as his fingers brushed against her lips. "I thought you enjoyed it." He provoked, leaning against the wall. "Oh, yes. Every second of it," Clare rolled her eyes and sighed, closing her locker door.

"Bad mood?" Eli asked, his right eyebrow shooting up. "Not really. I'm just a bit irritated." She replied. "By me?" He gasped, placing a hand dramatically to his mouth. "I'm sorry I make you feel that way!" He scoffed, stomping off in the other direction.

"OK, what's up with you?" Clare laughed as he turned back around, a smile adorning his face. He shrugged and grinned sheepishly, "Alli's overdramatic persona is rubbing off on me." Clare giggled in response and smiled, gripping his hand in her's. "You sure know put on a show,"

"I'm alright," Eli said, modestly, pulling Clare closer to him. She blushed and ducked down as if she was suddenly fascinated by the way the dirty hallway floor matched the gray and blue on her shoes. "Aw, she's blushing." Clare scoffed and looked back up at the junior.

"I'm starting to think you annoy me for your own amusement," She mumbled. "Oh, you would be correct," Eli smirked, causing the redhead to slap his arm. "Ouch! Clare! I thought you were against violence!" "You're an exception," Clare stated.

"Oh. That makes me feel extremely important," He chuckled, shaking his head. "You are important," She reassured, patting his arm. "That's right. Heal what you wounded." He smiled as she pressed her lips to his arm. "Satisfied?" She questioned.

_I don't think I've been jealous of one of my limbs before. _"Of course I am," He lied, smiling down at her. She beamed and wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him sideways. They passed by Drew and Alli, who both stared at him in an approving way. "Uh, Clare?" He asked, peeking down at the redhead. She looked up, eyebrow raised, and sighed, letting him go.

"Thank you," He laughed silently and straightened out his blazer. Clare pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You would be even more fun to hug if you would respond properly." Eli scoffed, "I'll have you know I'm perfectly capable or responding to a hug."

Clare raised an eyebrow and spread out her arms. "Prove it?" She spoke. Eli laughed and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious, Mr. Goldsworthy," She replied, waving her arms a bit. He rolled his eyes and sighed, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. "I rest my case," Clare giggled, resting her chin on his shoulder. He smiled down at her and breathed slowly as he found himself slowly inching towards her face.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Since I'm still not 100% sure on this whole 'Eli-killed-his-girlfriend' thing, I decided to make the main issue of this story Eli not wanting to get to close to Clare in case he somehow hurts her. Yup. I still believe Eli's a good boy (: The smirk just kills me every time. & yes, the last chapter was pure evil :P

* * *

Different pairs of soft, warm lips collide, and Clare's eyes widen is surprise. She was kissing her one of her best friends. This was wrong. She couldn't date one of her best friends. Just look at how that had ended with KC. She couldn't risk what she had with Eli. No, if she lost Eli's friendship then it would all be over, and she would be back to square one.

Eli pulled back, breathless. Had he seriously just kissed Clare? He shouldn't have, no, not when he knew it would just result into two broken hearts. Clare stared up at him, her eyes huge and her mouth wide open. A loud clatter could be heard behind them, and once they both had turned around, they were met by Alli and Adam, who both stared in shock.

A large amount of papers had scattered around them, their binders lying at their feet. On top of the pink binder sat Alli's brightly cased iPhone, her most prized possession, a small crack appearing on the side of the phone's case. Clearly, Alli had been surprised.

Adam however, just stood there with his jaw to the ground, his backpack sliding off of his shoulder. An awkward silence had filled the air, and after about 5 minutes Eli unwillingly retracted his arms. "I have to go," He mumbled, pushing past Adam. Clare had merely breathed when he turned back around, a sad look in his eyes.

She returned his gaze with a questioning one, but he shook his head and simply walked out of the building, his head ducked down. Alli bent down quickly to retrieve her fallen items and raised an eyebrow, both her and Adam shooting her quizzical looks. "Clare?" Adam asked, his voice loud and clear, as if she had fallen into some semiconscious dreamland. "It's nothing," She responded quickly, hiking her oversized green and black tote bag higher up her shoulder.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Clare whispered before rushing out of the school, hoping to catch a glimpse of Eli and/or Morty. But they were both gone, Eli's usual parking spot bare. Clare slumped her shoulders and sighed. She knew that kiss would come back to bite her rear.

* * *

Eli passed by her in the halls, his arm brushing against her's occasionally. She sighed inwardly every time he did, and resisted the urge to reach out and grab his wrist. He was taking way too long for her liking on this 'Are-we-_just_-friends?' situation. Adam leaned over and patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"Eli likes you a lot. He just has some things to work through before he's ready to have a girlfriend again," He mumbled, giving her a reassuring smile. Clare nodded and frowned as Eli passed by once more, his eyes landing briefly on her face before flickering back onto the head of the boy in front of him.

"It doesn't seem like he likes me," Clare grumbled, crossing her arms. "Well he does. Give him some time, he'll come around in no time." She huffed and offered Adam a weak smile. "Thank you, Adam. I've got to go or I'll be late for History," The boy grinned and bopped his head up and down.

"OK, later!" He waved before walking off in the opposite direction, headed for Science. Clare's eyes lingered on the windows of the Media Immersion classroom, scanning the room for the familiar dark-haired 16-year old.

He sat in the neglected corner of the classroom, his head propped up in one hand, the other running over the side of the desk. Clare drew in a sharp breath as he turned, looking out the window. He looked straight past her, making her feel unimportant and ignored. The bell finally rang, and as Ms. Oh walked into the classroom, Clare sighed and left, making a run for the History classroom.

"Ms. Edwards, you're late," The teacher, Mrs. Espinoza, spoke, an obvious hint of disapprovement in her voice. Clare winced and grinned tiredly at her. "There was traffic in the hallways, and I fell trying to help one of my friend's bring their project into their classroom." Mrs. Espinoza nodded and put a hand on Clare's arm.

"In that case, I'm glad you're alright. Was it a hard fall?" "No, it was just a minor accident, tripped over some kid's backpack." She lied, mentally cursing herself. Mrs. Espinoza smiled and said, "Well it's good that you could make it to class. Take your seat, Ms. Edwards,"

Clare nodded and sat down, trying her best to ignore Alli's unimpressed smirk. "Daydreaming about Eli again?" She whispered, jabbing her in the back with her pencil's eraser. Clare jumped slightly at the sudden poke and whirled around, fuming.

"No! He's still ignoring me," Alli frowned and dropped her pencil onto her desk. "Still! Ugh, someone needs to set him straight. He's in love with you and he's too much of a wimp to admit it to you face to face," Clare raised an eyebrow.

"Love?" She asked, surprised. "He looks at you like you're a Goddess. He hangs onto your every word as if they were his lifeline. Clare, all the signs are there. Elijah Goldsworthy is falling in love with you."

Clare frowned and stared down at her lap. No, Eli wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be. The kiss, the kiss sure was something. But it was probably just the heat of the moment, that kind of stuff. Nothing special.

Boy, was she wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **My heart died a little when I saw the sad look in both Eli and Clare's eyes when he apologized for 'leading her on.' I was seriously pissed off with Teennick for ending the episode there -_- I'm counting down the minutes until Monday night's episode! Hopefully Eli and Clare get together soon, because if they don't, let's all team up, move to Canada, and stalk the hell out of those producers! P.S. Why do I feel like this chapter sucked like hell? FUUUUUUU.

* * *

She pinned him against the wall, her tiny hands gripping his arms tightly. He stared at her, a mixture of confusion and shock displayed on his face. She glared him down, her bright cerulean eyes boring a hole into his face.

"We need to talk," She growled. He sighed and shut his eyes, wiggling out of her grasp. "No we don't," He replied, taking a step away from her. She pulled him back and hissed, "Yes we do. You can't ignore me forever!"

"Clare, I'm sorry. But we either stay friends, or we aren't friends at all." He yanked his arm away from her hands and shook his head. She scoffed as her hands landed by her sides. "So then it's decided." Eli peeked at her, a small glimmer of hope in his eyes, hoping that she would fight. Fight for him and prove him wrong, show him that he was wrong about this.

But her next words just broke his heart in two, and when she ran off, a sheen of tears coating her face, he felt as if he should be dead. "_We aren't friends anymore_." He had replayed the words over a hundred times by the time that school had ended. Adam stood before him, a disapproving look on his face. "She loves you man, and you love her too. Don't be a dumbass. Go and tell her, tell her everything! If she really loves you, she'll understand why you don't want to be with her."

He gulped as Clare passed, her face buried in Alli's chest. She patted her back in order to comfort her, but glared angrily at Eli once she realized he was present. "Asshole!" She growled, ignoring the choked sob Clare had released. Fortunately, Eli's bangs were long enough to obscure his eyes, which were brimmed with tears.

"I'll make things right. You can count on that," He said through gritted teeth as Adam stared after the two girls. "You better. If I know Alli, she'll beat your ass if you don't find a way to make it up to Clare."

* * *

"I'll be fine,"

Clare put on her best smile, though it still hadn't convinced Alli. "No you won't! Eli broke your heart! Stomped on it right in front of you, and didn't even care enough to look at you when you walked straight past him, weeping!" She argued, glaring angrily at the hearse that sat a few yards away.

"Don't trash his car. Please?" Clare mumbled as Alli took a step towards Morty. She sighed and threw her arms up into the air. "Well what am I supposed to do? You were in love with the boy for God's sakes!"

"You can stop mentioning him. And don't worry, I'll be alright. Now just go, make yourself pretty for your date with Drew!" Her voice faltered at the word 'date', and she whimpered, burying her face in her hands. Alli immediately pulled Clare into a bone-crushing hug.

"I can totally cancel if you need me to!" "No, no. You and Drew deserve a date. I just need to suck it up and deal with the fact that he doesn't want me." She breathed deeply and frowned as Alli offered a weak smile. "OK," She replied quietly, "If you need me, call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

Clare nodded, and Alli patted her back once more, leaving to find Sav. "Hey," She whirled around in surprise, only growling when she realized that the voice was just Eli. "Sorry. I've got somewhere to be," She mumbled, walking passed him.

"Where?" He asked, bewildered. Had she already moved on? She couldn't have, not by the way she had been crying earlier. "I'll find somewhere," She replied bitterly. Eli stared down at the pavement. "Can we… talk?" He said, nervously glancing at her.

"I'd rather not."

"OK, look. You deserve to know why I can't date you! I would love to, but I have issues, Clare! I'm not perfect. But I want you to hear me out. Just listen for 10 minutes and then you can go back to hating me! Please?"

Clare reluctantly turned, avoiding his gaze. "Explain yourself," She muttered, and he nodded gratefully. He sat down at the picnic table in front of her and patted the seat next to him. She took it loathingly, and crossed her legs, waiting. "Talk," She said patiently.

And so, Eli began to tell her his experience with love, and how two years ago, the girl he thought he loved had shattered his heart into a billion pieces.


End file.
